Lost Wandering
by elawesodesauceo
Summary: They say good things must come to an end. But what if his end is just another beginning? This is the story of the Lone Wander's exile from the Capital Wasteland, and the rise of a new age. After all, war... war never changes.


_Round round get around, I get around_

Blood splatters onto the desert floor.

 _From town to town get around round round I get around_

A worn crowbar clatters right beside it, bouncing and revealing the remains of a small town or at least, what used to be a town before the war. Before the old skeletons and fresh corpses littered the area.

 _I'm a real cool head get around round round I get around_

Another body joins its comrades the wasteland floor, dressed in a strange outfit consisting of old world automative parts and animal skins. Evidently joining the rest of the corpses as his neck appears to be cut, the tell tale sign is his blood forming a small redish puddle nearly identical to that covering his attire.

Standing above the body appears to be a young male dressed in an exquisite full body suit of dark combat armour with a tattered green duster on top. In addition to that his outfit consists of a red bandana covering his face along and a tinted pair of old biker goggles Deciding to remove his makeshift mask the man is revealed to be in his early twenties. His deep blue eyes appear to be filled with remorse. Although that fact is usually concealed by his tousled brown hair, strong command presence and a great sense of weariness which seems to envelope him.

 _I'm makin' real good bread get around round round I get around_

Sheathing his knife back into his boot, the man then proceeds to examine a small gold coin taken from the strangely dressed man before his untimely demise. While admiring the craftsmanship the young man notices that one side depicted a bull, and turning it over that the other depicted an elderly man. Upon recognizing the image, the young man drops the coin into the puddle of blood. Splattering blood over the depiction of the elderly man.

I _'m gettin' bugged driving up and down the same old strip I gotta find a new place where the kids are hip_

Smirking with pleasure from the fruit of his labour the young man turned around and proceeded to retrace his steps, following the corpses to his point of arrival. Unfortunately for him the winds begin to be picking up. Theres a radioactive sandstorm blotting out the horizon, minutes away based on the dust around him being lifted into the atmosphere as he leaves the rotection the towns provided him forcing him to do up his bandana and donning his goggles.

 _My buddies and me are getting real well known_

 _Yeah, the bad guys know us and they leave us alone_

After several minutes of walking through the harsh terrain the man finally reaches his destination- A modified pristine blue corvega, covered in additional metal armour plating and spikes.-As the sandstorm nears things become increasingly difficult to see, the young man and his car is barley visible. Only his brief outline can be seen entering the car and the sound of a small 200 year old fusion engine starting is heard.Through the poor visibility of the sandstorm a simple Washington dc licence plate connected to the car can be seen. Most of it's characters are wornout and illegible and except for 3 numbers ;101

 _I get around round, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Round round get around, I get around_

As the sandstorm intensfies, bolts of lighting and static electricity form in the air, and radioactive fallout is dispersed for miles. The last thing that can be heard from the young mans direction is soft sound of a giger counter ticking... and his corse voice whispering "Man, I hate this song"

A/N

So this is my first fanfiction. I decided to write it as a way of providing a bit of closure to the Lone Wanders story before the events of Fallout 4. I also felt like the Fallout Fanfic community should have a couple of darker themed stories so alot of it's content is going to be rated M.

Thanks for reading!! Anyways if you have any feed back let me know.

I guess this is where I place a disclaimer that I dont own the content and references and such created by Bethesda nor the lyrics or movies or other content I may reference.


End file.
